


Dean's Bert to his Ernie.

by ScarletPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPhoenix/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew two things for sure, 1) Bert and Ernie are gay. 2) Cas wasn’t dying a virgin, even if he had to do it himself. Post Free to Be You and Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Bert to his Ernie.

Okay, taking Cas to a brothel hadn’t been a good idea. Or it had been a really, really good idea. Dean wasn’t exactly sure at this point, all he knew was that he’d had a stupid grin plastered on his face the entire drive back to the abandoned house, and Cas had a really nice smile. The angel was seated in the passenger seat of the impala, looking at him with that little smile of his and a look in his eyes that made Dean feel butterflies in his stomach like he hadn’t since his first date back when he was in middle school.

“Thank you for the attempt to…get me “laid”,” mumbled Cas, sounding awkward but genuinely appreciative. He was still giving Dean that look; the one of pure adoration. Dean didn’t feel he deserved it, but it didn’t change the fact that his stomach was fluttering. No one had ever looked at Dean like that. No one except for this angel – his angel – who had raised him from hell and told him he was worth it.

Dean pulled over on the shoulder of the road. “Cas, why did you even go along with all that? You were obviously uncomfortable with the whole sex thing,” he asked, looking at the angel. Cas was quietly for a moment, before answering.

“It is not sex I am uncomfortable with. I believe with the right partner, I could find carnal pleasure quite…enjoyable,” Cas gave him a look that added extra weight to his words; that told Dean exactly who Cas thought would be the right partner. And Dean found that he was perfectly okay with the idea. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been with a few dudes in his time. He never sought out male partners, but over the years there had been times when a particularly attractive guy would come on to him, and he was Dean fucking Winchester, so why would he turn down sex? Cas was a good looking guy, and Dean would be a liar to say he hadn’t jacked it a few times thinking about him. And not just any good looking guy, he was Cas.

Dean moved a little closer to Cas, meeting his gaze. “Cas,” the name fell from his lips, barely a whisper. Cas stared at him, unblinkingly, his pink lips parted. Dean hesitated just a moment, before leaning forward and capturing Cas’ lips. The kiss was chaste at first, testing the water. Cas didn’t pull away, instead he reached up and put a hand on the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him closer. Dean took this as a sign he hadn’t misread the situation.

He pushed Cas up against the passenger side door, deepening the kiss into a sloppy mess of teeth and tongue. One of Dean’s hands tangled in Cas’ hair, the other resting on the small of the angel’s back, pulling him as close as possible. They finally parted when Dean needed to breathe. The angel stared at him, big blue, - so, so, blue – eyes staring up at him, blown wide with lust and that adoration. Dean felt his cock go from half hard to complete hard-on. Fuck. Dean leaned down, placing open mouthed kisses on the angel’s jawline and neck, pushing at the trench coat. Cas’ fingers threaded through the short hairs at the nap of his neck, his other hand resting on Dean’s shoulder, right over the matching handprint.

“Dean…” he moaned breathily. Dean murmured the angel’s name into his neck, worrying a spot on his neck with his teeth.

“Wanna do this, Cas?” Dean asked, nuzzling where his neck met his shoulder. “Wanna loose that v-card?” Dean looked up at him. Cas moved the hand from the back of his neck, and grabbed Dean’s chin, pulling him into another kiss. Dean smirked, and quickly got to work on getting rid of the angel’s clothes. The trench coat and the suit jacket fell down into the space between the door and the seat. Cas was quickly making work of Dean’s own jacket and over shirt, letting them fall onto the floor board. Dean reached up and grabbed hold of the tie, using it to deepen the kiss, teeth meshing against each other. The hunter tugged at the tie, trying to get it off his angel. He finally managed to loosen it enough to pull over Cas’ head, which he did after breaking the kiss. Cas took Dean’s shirt in his hands and pulled up, ripping it off him.

Cas’ eyes roamed over Dean’s chest, hands moving up and down his sides, and over the muscles of his stomach. “Beautiful,” murmured the angel. “I built this body,” he added, leaning down to place a kiss on the pulse at the base of his neck.

“Well, you did a damn fine job,” Dean said with a smirk as he began unbuttoning Cas’ shirt, and pulling it off of him.

“It was very difficult,” Cas deadpanned. Dean captured his lips again, pressing their crotches together and grinding them together. Cas let out the sexiest noise that Dean probably ever heard, grabbing onto Dean’s hips and holding him closer. Dean repeated the motion, hoping for more of those damn near illegal noises Cas was making. Dean kept it up for a few minutes, before separating their crotches. Cas made a sound of disappointment, pulling Dean’s crotch flush with his own again.

Dean shook his head and pulled away again. “Patience, Cas,” Dean chastised as he reached between them to undo Cas’ belt and slacks, then pulled them down. There was some awkward maneuvering to remove the rest of their clothes, but after a few minutes of stumbling, the remainder of their clothes were piled on the floorboard or tossed into the backseat. Dean sat back on Cas’ calves, taking a moment to look over the angel. Dean leaned down, taking the head of Cas’ erection in his mouth. The angel made another one of those should-be-illegal noises, hands coming to rest on Dean’s shoulders. Dean slowly took all of his erection in his mouth, running his tongue over the vein on the underside.

“Dean,” Cas moaned, hands tightening on his shoulders. Dean a pretty sure he’d have bruises, but he was fine with that. Dean smirked around Cas, then made a noise low in his throat, making his throat and mouth vibrate. Cas through his head back, moaning loudly. Dean kept going, switching between sucking and licking, with the occasional humming. Soon Cas was coming, long and hard in Dean’s mouth. The hunter pulled back, swallowing. Cas leaned back against the door, panting and staring at Dean with those big, blue eyes, pupils still wide with lust. Dean straightened up, cupping Cas’ face in his hands, and kissing the angel’s forehead. “That…was fantastic.” Dean smirked.

“There’s more, if you’re feeling up to it,” he said. Cas nodded. Dean leaned over Cas, opening the glove compartment and digging out a bottle of lube from under all the various fake IDs and other hunting things. He maneuvered them, so that he sat in-between Cas’ legs. He popped open the bottle, and squirted a generous amount on his fingers. Dean spread the angel’s legs wider, putting one over the seat, then gently pushed one finger into him. Cas made a noise, but Dean wasn’t exactly sure of whether or not it was pleasure of pain. He thrust the finger a few times, before gently adding in a second finger. He scissors the fingers, splitting him open. Cas mewled, his head squeezing Dean’s shoulder over his hand print. Dean worked up a to three, then four fingers, Cas becoming more and more vocal with each motion.

Dean pulled his fingers out, and grabbed the lube again, coating his erection with it. He pushed slowly into Cas. The angel’s grip tightened on his shoulder, resting his head against the passenger window. “Dean…oh, Dean…” He moaned. Dean rested his head against Cas’ shoulder, kissing his collar bone as he slowly began pulling out. Cas wound his arms around Dean’s back, short nails digging into his back as he thrust back in.

“Jesus Christ, Cas,” Dean groaned. “Feels so good.” Dean felt Cas’ hardening erection pressing into his stomach. He reached down with his still lubed hand, and began stroking the angel in time with his thrusts. Cas ran his nails down Dean’s back, coming to a rest on the hunter’s hips and gripping tightly. He moaned in Dean’s ear, something Dean was pretty sure wasn’t English, or anything language that was still around today.

Dean came before Cas, thrusting and stroking becoming erratic. He rested against Cas as he came down, slowly stroking the angel until he came for the second time that night. Dean slumped against him, placing lazy kisses on Cas’ shoulder. Cas was carding his hands through Dean’s hair, panting. “So, how’s that for your first time?”

“It was amazing,” Cas gave him that barely there smile. “Thank you, Dean.” Dean propped himself up so he could look at him.

“Hey, you don’t have to thank me,” He smiled. “It was good for the both of us, wasn’t it?” Cas nodded. Dean kissed him again, sitting up and slowly began gathering all their clothes.

A few moments later, they were dressed and heading back to the abandoned house where they’d set up base. Once inside the house, they quickly found themselves in the creaky old bed upstairs for round two. 


End file.
